


Friend in need...

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor doesn't understand figures of speech, Gen, idioms, it was just a homework for English lesson, writing fanfictions for school is my cup of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: Connor came to the precinct one day and got trolled by his coworkers. Luckily, he got also an unexpected backup.A/N: I wrote that as homework for my English lesson. The title is the topic chosen by my teacher. The catch was to use as many idioms from the sheet we've got as possible.





	1. Chapter 1

It's not like Connor actually was deaf or something. No, he could be all ears for the whole time. The problem was that he couldn't get the idiomatic usage of particular words.

He was designed to mend in, but someone clearly messed up with figures of speech. Poor android was losing his head.

Why should he have other fish to fry? Why does it rain cats and dogs?

Even his nearly-dad was joking around, asking why did he buy a pig in a poke or pay through nose.

Connor's poor processors couldn't work with that much of odd questions.

Why being all fingers was bad? Why did Hank refer him to the pain in the neck? Did he do something wrong?

The most terrifying thing was that he couldn't be sure if they actually asked for something or only joked.

Why did Chris ask him to split hairs? Why did they all call him an egghead?

When he tried to get help from the Captain, he said Connor needed to calm down and get back on his feet. What was the point of this advice?

After the visit, his coworkers kept admitting that he was in the soup and should wait for the dead men's shoes to play his cards right later. 

Finally, he sat down in the break room and cried. He didn't expect Gavin to come to cheer him up. For all the people, his hater surprised him. 

"Those scatterbrained idiots just want you to see red. Calm down and ignore them unless I say otherwise. I can translate that blabber for you."

"Oh." 

Friend in need... can be a friend indeed.


	2. somebody's saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't planned, but ThornInYourSide11 encouraged me to write it.

It eventually became a custom. Connor managed to hide the fact that coffee isn't so healthy and decided to reward Reed with a cup of freshly made drink each time he helped the android to understand the wonders of idioms.

Connor made himself some notes with keywords. They weren't just sticky pieces of paper, he didn't want the others to know about that. It was just a simple programme, showing a notification with an explanation when potential idiom was used.

It couldn't be that easy, cause some of the officers were simply making mistakes while speaking.

I would have to lie if I had to admit that Gavin didn't regret that stupid offer. Connor started to follow him exactly as he did with Hank in the very beginning.

Sometimes it wasn't even about idioms. 

"Chris and Tina have been forcing me to ask them 'what's an updog?'. I'm confused."

This time, Gavin snorted without even trying to stay still. "It's kind of a joke. I don't remember that one clearly, but they just want you to say 'what's up' in this less youish way."

"Is that 'myish' way offending them?"

"No, it's just annoying. It's reminding them how lazy asses they are."

Connor wasn't quite sure about that but didn't ask further.

"I forgot to ask the last time. Why egghead?"

Gavin raised his sight and breathed. "It's like you've got a bigger brain and it made your skull look like an egg." 

Connor noticed a change in detective's expression, it turned a bit softer, his eyes weren't looking at anything. The android guessed that Reed was recalling some memory. It seemed like a pleasant one.

Since Gavin didn't answer another question, Connor got up and walked to the break room to make some coffee for his grumpy translator.

He got back and realised that Reed was still lost in thought. The smell of coffee brought him back.

"It's kinda funny. Elijah was equally unaware of those dumb idioms, metaphors, even memes. Nevermind, I've got some stuff to do. Get away from me."

He left the bullpen before Connor could get himself a chance to say something. 

Luckily, this android was patient as hell.

He knew he would get the truth.

Sooner or later.


End file.
